What Wicked Feels Like
by Bella Luna 1213
Summary: Wicked Fic - My extension of before and during the "As long as You're Mine" scene with Fiyero and Elphaba. Based on the musical.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the musical "Wicked" or it's characters. Elphaba and Fiyero just would not stop pestering me to write this.  
  
Summary: I guess you could call this my extension of "As Long As You're Mine" from before it starts and through it. I guess how it could have been constructed if it weren't a musical. I know it's been done before. I tried to make it different. Based on the musical not the book cause I've never read the book!  
  
Author's Note: My first Wicked Fan Fic ever please be kind! I usually wait a long time to get to know characters before writing stories but I couldn't get this or them out of my head and I've only been obsessed since April. Hope you enjoy!  
  


**What Wicked Feels Like…**

  
  
__

"I have changed…I'm going with her."

The crackling thunder started Elphaba awake. "Ugh, I was dreaming…again." She shuddered from the cold that sank into her bones. The tree she had been sleeping under offered no protection from the icy winds that blew.

"I must be crazy to think that Fiyero would really come with me. Why would he when he has Glinda?" The sudden tugging on her arm startled her even more.

"C'mon Elphaba, we have to get undercover I think a storm is coming." Elphaba's eyes took a second to adjust to the moonlight.

"Fiyero, you're really here?" She asked, wincing at how small and hopeful her voice sounded.

Fiyero's grin lit up the dark night, "Of course I am. Where else would I be?"

"You're engagement ball perhaps?" Elphaba tossed back some of her senses returning.

"That was more of a 'let's worship Glinda ball'. Not really my style. I like to side with the underdogs." He held out a hand to help her to her feet.

She ignored his outstretched hand pushing herself up off the ground, "You have to go back."

"What?"

"You have to go back. I don't know… just...tell them I put a spell on you, or you hit your head…or something. Just go back to Glinda."

"I'm not leaving you, Elphaba." His firm tone matched his stick, straight posture all joking aside now.

"Yes you are. They'll kill you if they find you with me. I can't have that on my conscience. It's too much already with leaving Glinda like that, and the monkeys. I can't hurt you too."

"Elphaba, listen to me." Fiyero grabbed her arm forcing her to face him. "Whatever's happened hasn't been your fault. Everybody just needs someone to blame things on. And you were an easy target. Don't blame yourself. It's giving them what they want." He relaxed his grip on her sliding his hands instead onto her shoulders massaging them gently.

"It's still dangerous for you. You would be safer without me." She whispered.

"Elphaba, when are you going to understand? You might think I'm really stupid, but I know what I'm doing. I may be empty headed but I have a free will. I might be safer back there but I wouldn't be happy. You know that."

Elphaba lifted her head finally, daring to stare into the fiery depths of Fiyero's eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before, "Not really stupid." Came out.

Fiyero's smile broke out again. "C'mon," he grabbed her hand and began to pull her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she gasped as the shock of someone touching her hit her again.

Elphaba had gotten used to not being touched. Most people didn't want to bump into someone green let alone hold their hand.

"I found a cave we can stay in until the storm blows over." Fiyero answered continuing to pull her deeper into the forest.

Finally, they reached a small clearing where a few large boulders had forged together and created a small alcove just big enough to house two people. Fiyero lit the way inside with their small lantern. "It's not exactly a private suite but…"

"I think its perfect." Elphaba silenced him placing her hand over his mouth.

Fiyero in turn placed a small kiss on the fingers that covered his lips. Elphaba recoiled quickly a faint blush spreading quickly over her cheeks.

Fiyero would have been hurt if she just weren't so intriguing. He watched as she spread her skirts across the floor sitting, "You scared me tonight." She whispered daring to glance up at him just for a second.

He kneeled next to her as she continued, "I thought you were really one of them."

He gently outstretched his hand to her watching in awe as she gingerly placed her small, delicate hand in his. "Never, I'm just a really good actor." He quipped.

She let out a quiet laugh her eyes remaining glued downward. Leaving her one hand in his she raised the other to undo her upswept hair.

"Let me," Fiyero stopped her and gently reached behind her head unclasping the pin that held her long hair up. The raven waves tumbles down her back their shine only enhanced by the moonlight streaming in the open mouth of the cave.

Elphaba didn't know what to do besides sit there as Fiyero began finger combing her waves. The warm sensations he created were ones she never felt before and caused her to shiver involuntarily.

"Cold?" Fiyero asked concerned returning his hands to her arms. Elphaba shook her head not trusting her voice at the moment. Satisfied, Fiyero moved his hands to her face letting his fingertips trace delicately over her cheeks and lips.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba whispered her breathing quickening.

"I'm right here." He returned leaning into her and capturing her mouth with his. Fiyero reveled in the feel of Elphaba's warm mouth against his own. Her small, but strong hands tentatively explored his back sending small shivers down his own spine.

Elphaba leaned back with a small gasp, "Fiyero…I can't believe…you're with me."

Fiyero responded by pulling her closer and sliding his lips down to her neck. She giggled as his breath tickled her, "I couldn't even dream his."

Fiyero leveled his gaze with hers, "You don't have to dream…it's real…I'm just glad you stopped trying to get rid of me."

Elphaba grinned, "I couldn't resist you forever I guess." She stated then blushed at her own candidness dropping her eyes.

Fiyero groaned, "You know you're adorable when you blush."

"Well you must see something different from everyone else. I've never been called adorable in any circumstance."

"People don't see you…I didn't see you…Not till that day…with the cub…you changed my look on a lot of things."

"Maybe I really did just put a spell on you that day." Elphaba giggled.

"Maybe I am under your spell but I don't care because it makes you mine."

"And you mine?" Elphaba breathed tugging on Fiyero's shoulders, drawing him as close to her as possible.

Fiyero wrapped his hands around her waist, "Of course I'm yours…" He captured her lips again sending sensations rocketing through her body that she had never felt before.

Elphaba had to draw back to catch her breath again. "No one's ever…touched me…or made me feel like this before in my life."

"Then we have a lot of feeling…and touching to make up for." Fiyero teased slyly.

Elphaba's now familiar blush spread across her cheeks coupled with something new in her eyes. Fear maybe, "You know we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Fiyero reassured her quickly.

Elphaba smiled slightly, "This could be the only time we're ever together."

"I know, I don't care just being with you makes it worth it."

"Fiyero…I …I'm…" Elphaba stopped the words failing her.

"Tell me," Fiyero urged.

"I'm scared." She blurted out instantly regretting it.

"Of what?" he prodded gently.

"I don't know…it's just…it's you…and everything…and I know I shouldn't be…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's ok, Elphaba. You can be however you want to. You think I'm not scared. Do you think I thought I'd ever feel this way? That I'm incomplete without the person sitting with me…I never ever thought I'd find you. And to think now we're here together and we're perfect together…er imperfect together." He finished sincerely.

Elphaba turned her head slightly and he could have sworn she was fighting back tears. He wasn't sure what the tears were of but he let her go. A sudden storm cloud passed the moon blocking all the light in the small shelter besides that of the dying lantern. The temperature in the air dropped even more degrees. "We better sleep some." Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba nodded squinting against the darkness. She removed her cape lying down next to where Fiyero had already stretched out on his back. She sat up just quickly enough to shake out the cape over them as a makeshift blanket.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked rolling over to face her.

"Keeping us warm…I thought."

"You should keep that around you."

"But then you'll be cold." Elphaba said puzzled. "Besides I thought…you know it's smarter…if we're both a little warm under here. We can keep each other warm too."

"Ohhhh…Good idea then…" Fiyero grinned rolling back some to stretch out his arms to Elphaba who crawled in willingly wrapping one arm around his waist and leaving the other crushed against his chest feeling his heartbeat. 

Fiyero rocked them slightly so he was positioned over her blocking any wind or rain that could sweep in the front of the cave. "Good night my sweet Elphaba." He whispered leaning over and kissing her forehead. He thought she was asleep until he heard her laughing. "What, what is it?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "It's just for the first time I feel…Wicked. And I never thought it'd feel so good."

Fiyero laughed, "Well then good night my Wicked Elphaba." He kissed her lips this time leaving her breathless.

"Goodnight my prince." She sighed letting the peace that was Fiyero lull her into a calm, dreamless sleep just this once.

The End.  
  



End file.
